1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container which can meet a demand that a decorated part does not peel or drop off in part from a container body or a lid, and which can enhance flexibility to select an appearance according to consumers' taste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cosmetic container is constructed by comprising a container body to store cosmetics, and a lid to open and close the container body. The container body and the lid which form the appearance of the cosmetic container, have conventionally been decorated by various methods in order to improve its design. The container body and the lid have been decorated, for example, by conducting surface processing by sputtering or the like, by transferring letters and patterns using transfer paper, or by layering a transparent or semi-transparent layer on top of an added pattern or the like.
Note that, the applicant of this application has filed related prior applications, Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-49000, Japanese Patent Application 2002-280340, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-304682, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-304683, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-321873, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-321874.
Incidentally, with the conventional cosmetic containers, with an object to provide the cosmetic containers as products with high quality and with quality appearance, and so that the decorated part does not peel or drop off in part from the container body and the lid, there was a demand to integrally form the decorated part with the container body and the lid inseparably, so they cannot be separated from each other in regard to any of the above decorating methods.
This kind of demand means that the appearance of the cosmetic container is limited to a design selected by a manufacturer, and prevents consumers from freely selecting according to taste a design appearance of the cosmetic container. Therefore, the consumers could not find a cosmetic container with a design that one liked and this is considered to be a reason for the consumer's moderate consuming.